


my sexy british maid

by tinacita



Series: tom and marie [17]
Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 22:56:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6096679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinacita/pseuds/tinacita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom arrives home for a short break and helps his recuperating fiance`</p>
            </blockquote>





	my sexy british maid

**Author's Note:**

> another ttt submission ...

I was so glad to be returning home, if only for a short time. It had been hellish being away from my sweet angel.

This past week had been particularly rough, as Marie had been suffering through a nasty flu. Thankfully, mum and Emma had been taking care of her.

When I spoke with Marie a few days ago, she said she was finally feeling better. But she was also upset, because she couldn’t clean the house before I got home.

I smiled, recalling the conversation …

_“I’m so glad you’re feeling better.”_

_“Me too, but …” she sighed._

_“What’s wrong angel?”_

_“I wanted to clean the house before you got home, and I just can’t,” she lamented._

_I couldn’t help but chuckle. “Marie, I don’t care about the house! I just want to come home, and hold you, and make you feel better.”_

_“I know, but …” she continued weakly._

_“Marie, please stop. Your only priority is to rest and get better. When I get home, I’ll clean.”_

_She giggled, and I smiled._

_“YOU are going to clean the house?!” she asked._

_“Yes. I am quite capable to doing so. Wait until you see how fantastic of a job I do!”_

_She laughed, saying, “Yeah …”_

I had been ecstatic when my angel finally consented to move in with me. I felt so much better knowing that she was safe and surrounded by my things when I was away. I think it helped her as well.

The good thing about this horribly long flight was that I had ample time to think about everything that needed to be done.

My honorable thoughts soon turned naughty as I began to think of all the things I’d like to do with, and to, Marie. But only if she was feeling up to it!

I definitely knew two things: I couldn’t wait to be with my amazing fiancé and I was going to clean the house for her no matter what …

I sighed, as at long last, I had arrived home. Much to my delight, I saw Marie peeking through the curtains. My heart leapt at the sight!

Despite my fatigue, I ran up the driveway and burst through the front door. Dropping my bags, I bolted into the living room to find my beloved angel waiting for me.

Pulling her into my arms, I held her close to me, kissing the top of her head.

Chuckling, she said, “So I guess you missed me.”

I sighed. “You have no idea. But I’ve been worried about you. How do you feel?”

She smiled, leading me to the couch. I happily joined her, and grinned contently as she cuddled up next to me.

“It was rough, but Emma and your mum were a godsend. I’m feeling much better than I was even yesterday. And I am sorry that the house is such a mess,” she said.

“The house is fine. More importantly, I’m relieved you’re feeling better,” I replied.

Wrapping her arms even tighter around me, she whispered, “At least I’ll sleep better tonight.”

Hearing that, I promptly picked Marie up and carried her upstairs. I gently laid her on the bed, took off my clothes, and crawled into bed with her.

I smiled as she curled up next me, and we both fell asleep …

I woke up feeling refreshed, and was pleased to find Marie still sleeping peacefully. I slowly got out bed, as not to wake her, and grabbed my robe. I took a quick a shower in the guest room, and then headed downstairs.

Putting the coffee on, I decided to make breakfast for us. I was quite certain that my angel hadn’t eaten very much when she was sick. Setting everything on the tray I had procured from the dining room, I went back upstairs and found Marie just waking from her much needed slumber.

“Good morning angel. How are you feeling?” I asked.

She smiled, and replied, “Much better, thank you. What’s that?”

“I made breakfast for us. And then I’m going to start on the housework,” I answered, carefully joining her on the bed.

Giggling, she sipped her coffee. I was pleased to see her eat all of her food, as I had been concerned.

Once we were finished, I went into the bathroom and started the shower. She hugged me in thanks before going in.

As she was showering, I gathered all the laundry from the hamper, and took it into the hallway. I then pulled out some comfy clothes for her and surveyed the bathroom.

Truly, the house wasn’t as dirty or messy as she believed it to be. But since she moved in with me, Marie has been extra conscientious about cleaning. Endearing as it was, I didn’t want her spending all her free time cleaning.

When she emerged from the bathroom in her robe, it took a great deal of restraint not to ravage her. Reminding myself that she had been sick all week, I handed her the clothes and reentered the bathroom.

“Are you checking to make sure I actually showered?” she asked facetiously.

I laughed. _God is it good to be home!_

“No, miss smarty pants, I’m going to clean in here first,” I replied.

Marie poked her head in, almost afraid to come in.

“I can do this. I’m feeling much better,” she said as she attempted to take the sponge from my hand.

Yanking my arm away, I stopped her. “No. I told you last night that I was going to do the chores today. You need to rest.”

She sighed, and looked slightly annoyed. It was actually rather amusing.

“I’m tired of resting. I’ve had no energy all week, and now that I feel better, you won’t let me do anything,” she pouted.

I set down the sponge, wiped my hands on the towel, and walked over to her. Pulling her into my arms, I said softly, “Angel, I understand. But I don’t want you to get sick again, especially since we have such a short time together.”

I felt her take a deep breath against my chest. “I know, but …”

I tilted her chin up so she was looking at me. “If I promise to make it worthwhile, will you go into the library and read for a bit?” I requested, using my best puppy dog eyes on her.

She shook her head and smiled. “One of these days those eyes and that smile are no longer going to have any power over me.”

Smirking, I replied, “We’ll see about that!”

We kissed softly, and I watched her retreat to the library.

As I cleaned the bathroom, I couldn’t help but think that we already like an old married couple. She was fretting over a dirty house while I was being overly concerned because she was recuperating from the flu.

Without realizing it, I was working up quite the sweat doing all the chores. Once I finished with the bathroom, I tidied up the guest room and its bathroom. I then went downstairs, and started the first load of wash.

As I was vacuuming the living room, I needed to take my sweatshirt off. I then continued into the kitchen. I returned to the living room to give it one last pass before I headed upstairs …

 _Oh my god! Look at him!_ I thought as I snuck downstairs to check on Tom.

I know he meant well, but I couldn’t rest anymore. I was so bored, and honestly, a tad frustrated. And seeing Tom in that old, threadbare tee shirt was driving me crazy! I smiled as I watched his lean muscles flex in all sorts of ways as he pushed the vacuum around the living room.

 _I need to go back upstairs before I get caught!_ I thought as I turned around. _I also need to cool off before he returns to check on me …_

Satisfied with the results, I put the vacuum back in the closet, and continued working on the laundry. As I could do no more, I went upstairs to change the linens.

I found Marie in the library, her tablet in hand, a smile on her face. It was such a simple picture, but to me, a beautiful sight. I was so happy she was here with me, and that she was mine.

Quietly, I walked over to her, glancing at her tablet. I couldn’t stifle the chuckle as I saw her scrolling through pictures of me.

She was blushing as she looked up at me. “Sorry,” she mumbled, closing her browser.

Kneeling down in front of her, I took her hands and kissed them.

“I’m honored, angel. But how about you keep me company while I work in the bedroom?”

She regarded me for a moment, and then stood. Strolling to our bedroom, I stopped to get the fresh linens as she continued on.

I was definitely NOT ready for what awaited me. Entering the room, I found Marie lying on the bed, wearing only one of my blue dress shirts. I didn’t realize that I had stopped cold until I heard the clean sheets thump to the floor.

“Angel …” I moaned.

“You did say you’d make it worth my while if I rested in the library … And you seem to have worked up quite a sweat doing all this … hard … work …” she all but purred.

I was utterly stunned, but even more so when she sat up and crawled to the edge of the bed.

“Are you going to hover in the doorway or are you going to join me?” she asked.

Somehow, enough blood managed to get to my brain to make my feet move. I stopped at the foot of the bed, and groaned as I saw Marie’s hands reaching for the hem of my shirt. Sitting up on her knees, she peeled the shirt off me, and licked her lips.

“I’ve missed you,” she whispered as she placed soft kisses all over my chest.

As her hands slipped inside of my pants, I found my voice.

“Marie … we shouldn’t do this … you were sick all week …”

Those were the last words I was capable of speaking as I felt her soft hand stroking me.

Her ministrations were heavenly, but I wanted to make love to her. I gently removed her hand from my pants, and slid them down. I then unbuttoned MY shirt, revealing her luscious body.

Crawling over her, I leaned in and kissed her passionately. I looked at her, silently asking if she was ok to proceed. She merely smiled, and pulled me to her.

We both moaned as I slid into her, and I stilled, relishing the feeling of her around me.

She started writhing under me, wanting me to move. I gladly obliged. Marie wrapped her legs around my hips as I began to quicken my pace.

I groaned as I felt her nails lightly scratching my back, and I knew she was close.

As I felt her come undone beneath me, my thrusts faltered and I screamed her name as I came.

She pulled me down on top of her, and I delighted in feeling our chests heaving against one another. After a few moments, I slowly pulled out, eliciting a quiet whimper from her. She immediately curled up next to me, laying her head on my chest.

“I love you so much Tom,” she said softly before falling asleep.

Smiling, I replied, “I love you too angel …”

I woke up to an empty bed, about 2 hours later, a delicious smell wafting upstairs. Grinning, I grabbed my pants and headed to the kitchen.

The sight in the kitchen was just as appetizing as the aroma coming from it. Standing in front of the stove, making some pasta, was my beloved angel, again clad only in my blue dress shirt.

“Scrumptious,” I said, announcing my arrival.

Giggling, Marie turned and suddenly dropped the spoon in the sauce. “You need to put a shirt on, or I won’t be able to concentrate on dinner,” she panted.

Smirking, I replied, “Someone is wearing my shirt.”

Shaking her head, she continued preparing dinner.

Dinner truly was delectable, from the fettucine alfredo, salad, bread and fresh fruit to the vision of Marie eating wearing only my shirt.

After dessert, she started to clean up. As she was standing at the sink, I walked over and wrapped my arms around her.

Without a doubt, she could feel how turned on I was getting watching her watch the dishes. She leaned back against me and sighed.

I turned her around in my arms, and began to nuzzle her neck. She moaned as my hands started wandering up her thighs and under my shirt.

Grabbing her hips, I lifted her off the floor and set her on the counter. Unbuttoning her … my … shirt, she whispered, “Such a sexy maid …”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading :)


End file.
